Silver Guardian
| mane = | coat = | nicknames = Logan Ryuko (real name) The Hero of Harmony (title) The Hero-Prince (title) Prince Silver Guardian |relatives = Princess Luna (wife) Princess Celestia (sister-in-law) Shining Armor (nephew-in-law) Princess Cadance (niece-in-law) Twilight Sparkle (niece-in-law) Prince Blueblood (distant nephew-in-law) Flurry Heart (niece-in-law) | misc1 = Attire | misc1text = Silver armor with various designs, medium gray robe with green belt, white padded gauntlets, gray pants, brown boots, silver tiara with turquoise gemstone embedded in center, and Soul Dew. | misc2 = Eye type | misc2text = Normal | cutie mark = Green Delta | headercolor = #d3d3d3 | headerfontcolor = #228B22 | headerfontsize = 140% }} Silver Guardian, or Logan Ryuko, is an original character created by TheHeroofHarmony, formerly RPD490. He has been THoH's main OC for the past nine years, where he started out as a crossover character for the Pokémon and Kingdom Hearts franchises before being made as a Pokémon and Final Fantasy character of sorts. He is primarily made as a roleplay (RP) character that was first used on deviantArt, before having an RP blog created on tumblr. In his adaptation of Equestria, he is the crowned Prince of Equestria, being married to Princess Luna, the brother-in-law of Princess Celestia, and uncle-in-law to Twilight Sparkle, Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Flurry Heart, and Prince Blueblood. He is also the bearer of the fabled seventh Element of Harmony, the Element of Unity. In 2012, Logan made his way into the My Little Pony ''universe as part of THoH's story arc known as 'Guardian of Legends', which details the story of Logan as the 12th Eon Guardian, a Guardian of Legends from the ''Pokémon ''world that is destined to protect the legendary Pokémon duo, Latios and Latias, and his travels around his homeworld, and through the Intedimensional Rift where he goes to other worlds and dimensions thanks in part to his powers. According to THoH, the reason he uses Logan for most roleplays is because of "laziness". But mainly, it is due to his origins as a ''Kingdom Hearts ''type character where he can travel between worlds at will and explore and meet the inhabitants of those worlds. He feels Logan can be adaptable in any fandom after interaction with a character that is created specifically for said fandom. Logan, in his human form, is a twenty-five year old male donning a medium gray robe with green strips around the sleeves and shoulders that connect to two Delta triangles on each shoulder, a red and blue one, a nod toward Latios and Latias respectively. He sports a green belt with a dark gold upside down 'triforce' buckle. Underneath the robe he wears a short sleeve green t-shirt. He wears a silver plated chestplated body armor with the emblem of the Eon Guardian in the center, two green swirls on each breastplate, and two rounded pauldrons. He also wears a pare of rounded gauntlets with white gloves attached. He wears gray pants with a red strap that keeps a hidden sidepack on his right thigh, and wears a pair of brown boots. He has very light gold, short spiky hair, with two tufts of hair above his ears that resemble those of a Latios ear, and a medium length ponytail. Around his neck, he wears a Soul Dew, which houses the soul of the Silver Latios. It is this object that grants Logan his psychic abilities, as well as the power to transform into the Silver Latios at will. In Equestria, Logan goes under the name of Silver Guardian. He is a young Earth pony stallion with brown eyes, short spiky very light gold mane and long tail, and a medium gray coat. He is almost always shown to be wearing clothing, as he feels the attire is a part of him, plus given his status as a human is an obvious reason why he wears clothes to begin with, even as a stallion. Depiction in the series '''Arrival to Equis' As part of THoH's cancelled MLP fanfic, ''My Little Pony: Legend of the Harmonia, which takes place shortly after Season 4, Logan was traveling along the Interdimensional Rift when he was suddenly summoned by a mysterious voice, requesting the aid of a hero from beyond the stars. Logan investigates as he is lead to a doorway that leads to Equestria, thus beginning his adventure in this new world. It begins when he appears inside Canterlot Castle, in the throne room, surprising Princess Celestia and Luna, as Logan was still in his human form. While the guards were stunned and already surrounding him with their weapons pointing at him, he just stood there, his hands up showing he wasn't a threat. The Princesses, though, were surprised and shocked to see a human in their midst, as there hasn't been a human being that existed in Equestria since before the founding of Equestria. Logan stated his intention and explained where he came from and why he arrived in this world, to which Celestia and Luna think it is a coincidence. Dismissing the guards, they proceed to explain to Logan the history of Equestria, much like how the opening scene in the Season 1 Premiere.plays out, but adds in an extra detail that nobody aside from Celestia and Luna knows. They explained that a dark being known as Vexis arrived in their world 1000 years ago, sometime before Luna became Nightmare Moon and was banished to the Moon. Vexis' goal was to consume the world as a world-eating monster from outside their world, and Celestia and Luna tried to stop Vexis with the Elements of Harmony, but to no avail. It was then a mysterious being from nowhere appeared: a human. They came to the aid of the princesses, wielding a strange, and yet sacred, weapon that seemed to be fueled by the Elements themselves. Upon seeing that Vexis could be affected by the weapon, Celestia and Luna continued to support the mysterious human and eventually defeated Vexis, where the Princesses proceeded to seal her into the deepest pits of Tartarus where she wouldn't do harm again. Before they could thank the savior, the human vanished without a trace. They never got the name of their savior but decided to honor them by titling them the 'Hero of Realms. ' They then explain that Vexis may have escaped from Tartarus, still weakened after being sealed for 1000 years, likely when Lord Tirek escaped from Tartarus the first time, which plays out the events of the Season 4 Finale. Since they can feel the familiar dread of Vexis somewhere in the world, they planned on summoning help from beyond their world for aid, but didn't expect Logan to show up before they began their summoning ritual. Logan decided that he would stay in Equestria and help root out Vexis. It gave him an excuse to not only help this world, but also explore and meet the inhabitants too. Before he can leave, Celestia and Luna decided to use a polymorphic spell to change him into a pony, as to not raise concern and panic at the sight of a human roaming around Equestria. He accepts, but shows that he would be able to transform back to his human form at will regardless, given his psychic abilities and transforming powers. Celestia then tells him to head to Ponyville and meet Princess Twilight Sparkle, and have her help him get accustomed to Equestrian life, as well as make friends there. Due to writer's block and no motivation to continue, the fanfic was cancelled just after two chapters and everything that would occur in the story happened in roleplays on tumblr with various rp blogs that revolved around the Mane 6 and other central characters, as well as some OCs to help make it more lively and easy putting. The plot would've had Logan meet the Mane Six and help them out with their daily lives, and likely go alongside the events that occurred during Season 5, like how the Cutie Mark Map would instruct the girls to go to a place in Equestria to solve a friendship problem, it would've had Logan go send him someplace else to fulfill his own purposes. that involved taking care of something that dealt with otherworldly phenomenons, which would explain why Logan wasn't around during some events that occurred in the show. After sometime, Logan would come face to face with the Tree of Harmony, ponified and going by the name of '''Harmony'. She would explain that it was she that summoned Logan to Equis for aid, as she felt his presence from beyond the borders of realm and knew that he was to be chosen as the bearer of the seventh Element of Harmony, one that was disputed to even exist. Because of his status as a Guardian, and how he helped so many ponies during his time in Equestria, he was worthy of being chosen as her Bearer of the Element of Unity. It also allowed for him to access a hidden chamber that was sealed behind the cave in which Harmony resided and inside, was the blade that was used by the Hero of Realms in the past, the Harmonia. This weapon would serve as Logan's main weapon throughout his time in Equestria. The function of the Harmonia is mostly based on the Master Sword from The Legend of Zelda ''series, where it is a sacred weapon that holds the power of harmony and can smite evil and only those that bear the six virtues of harmony can wield it. It is why the gemstones embedded in the crossguard of the sword are based on the Elements of Harmony, and the seventh being represented by the glowing Delta that is in the blade, much akin to the Triforce in the Master Sword. Logan would then be pulled into a final showdown, in which Vexis finally begins the conquest of destroying all of Equis, and the alternate dimension that would stem from it. The battle proved to be much, even with the Harmonia. He had to call for help, in the form of his ancestors from across time and space from his world to assist him, though proved too much for the 12 Guardians of Legend. Harmony then sends the Elements of Harmony to Logan and with Harmonia, was able to harness all six of them into his being, transforming him into an alicorn, thus becoming the "Voice" of Harmony. He defeats Vexis using the ultimate magic spell, dubbed the Harmonizer Ray, and destroyed Vexis and sealed her essence away into the Harmonia where it was then purified. He then releases the Elements back to Harmony, and reverts back to an Earth pony, knowing well the world was now at peace. After her defeat, Logan was praised as a hero of the world, and likely beyond, and was given the title as the 'Hero of Harmony.' Even after Vexis' defeat, Logan chose to stay in Equestria, having lived there for the past five years and considers it his second home away from home. He took residence in the Everfree Forest, by having a home that resembled his Church back in his world, near the entrance of the forest. He prefers the forest setting, and the fact the Everfree's nature reminds him much of his world and how it operates, it was alright for him there. During the time, Logan has traveled around Equestria and been to most of the major towns and cities that stretch across the kingdom, as well as outside Equestria to other kingdoms. '''Halloween Event - The Hidden Village of the Everfree' During the time he was searching for Vexis, around Halloween of 2014-2015, Logan heard about rumors of a hidden village that was found deep within the Everfree and took it upon himself to investigate. He soon discovers Sunny Town, the hidden town that was shown in The Story of the Blanks ''fan-game and the one Applebloom found and had to escape from after discovering the truth behind it. When he arrived, the town was shown to be intact and the ponies going about setting up a party, much like in the original fan-game. The ponies welcomed Logan, but the latter could easily tell something was wrong about this village. It also likely saved his life in the long run given he was wearing his clothing, thus the denizens of the town didn't know he had a cutie mark, which would've like made them attack him. Logan plays along, acting like a visitor, speaking to the villagers about the place. He then finds Mitta locked in Raneo's house crying, who then tells him about Ruby and the abandoned house outside the village, that he wasn't the first visitor here, and warns to escape from this town if he valued his life. He makes his way to the abandoned house, and discovers the remains of Ruby in the fireplace. Logan could only mourn for the innocent filly, only to be surprised when her spirit appears before him, telling him that he had to leave there as it was about to get very dangerous. Logan made his way back to the town, only to discover everything to be true as the town was now in ruins and filled with overgrowth. The Nightmares, which are the names of the zombie ponies, slowly begin to make their way towards him, thinking he doesn't have a cutie mark and would try to 'protect' him from it. He shatters that by telling him he already had one, and thus the zombies were now aiming to just kill him for being 'cursed'. Unlike Applebloom, who had to run away from the Nightmares and being touched by any of them resulted in her becoming one of them, Logan had a means of fighting back. While he was able to kill some of the Nightmares with his sword, the Guardian's Bond, and Fire spells, he realized there were ''more ''Nightmares than he thought and realized fighting them all would be his own death, so had to make his escape, trying to drive them off him with Fire spells. When he arrives at the entrance of the town, a zombified Mitta tells him that she would try to hold them off so he can escape from there, hoping she could repent for what happened to her friend. Thanking her, he makes his way through the dark forest, as more Nightmares make their way, coming out of the earth and trying to stop him. Eventually, he makes it toward the exit only to discover there was no way out. Ruby's spirit appears, telling Logan sorry for dragging him there, only for the latter to tell her he came on his free will and it wasn't her fault. She explains that the town was cursed after her murder and that they have been reliving the same night for centuries, further explaining it wasn't their fault for this, as they had to move there to the Everfree after learning about cutiepox, thus having a fear for cutie marks and finding those getting one to be cursed. Since she had a knack for finding things, Ruby earned her cutie mark, a magnifying glass. After learning about it, they decided to kill the filly to keep it from spreading. The Nightmares soon closed in on the two, with the Guardian smirking as he stayed calm, holding his sword and readying his Fire magic, making this his last stand. While it seemed pointless, he at least wanted to protect Ruby, even though she was a ghost. Suddenly, a bright light shined and everything around him disappeared, both the Nightmares and Ruby. Logan wondered where the light came from and decided to make his way out of there, returning to the Everfree proper. He looks back, seeing as the entrance now was covered with thick overgrowth and vines, Logan thanks Ruby and saying despite being a spirit, he considers her a friend. Shortly after, he makes his way home toward the entrance to the forest, with Ruby watching him smiling softly, and Mitta's spirit beside her, now at ease. Some time later, Logan reports the incident he had to Princess Celestia and Luna and decided to block off that section of the Everfree using a magical barrier that contained the area where the village was. It was also a means to suppress the curse so if anyone did stumble there, they wouldn't be in danger. In 2016, Logan decided to return to the Sunny Town, now completely void of Nightmares but still in ruins, he makes his way to the house where Ruby's remains were at. He gathers them, as well as finding Mitta's remains, and takes them out of the town and back to the Church, where he gives them a proper burial. He felt that the two would be able to rest in peace together. '''Personality' Compassionate and caring Logan is shown to be a kindhearted individual. Even before becoming a Guardian, he was a sweet and behaved boy who wanted to go far in life and try to be the best he can be. Logan has a calm and collective nature, making it hard for him to get angered. The only time he takes anything to heart that would anger him is if someone or something harms his loved ones or the things that matter to him most. When in combat, he continues to stay cool, but at the same time has a serious nature. He always remains positive, even when the odds are against him. He takes time to plan his course of action and reacts to it at a swift manner. True to his element, Logan has a natural gift of bringing everyone and everything closer together, uniting them for a greater cause. It is also no coincidence that the Element of Unity's symbol is a Delta triangle, much like his cutie mark, as well as the ones seen on his attire. Protector Logan was destined to become a Guardian, since the day he was born. Arceus blessed him at a young age, without him knowing, and knew that one day, he would be wanting to help others, no matter who it was. Some might consider the things he does reckless, but he is only doing what he feels is the right thing, and should he see someone being attacked, harassed, or if several people are being attacked by something strong, he will step in and help them. He doesn't often like to fight, but he will resort to it should things get out of hand, protecting those that need it, even at the risk of his own life. There were several instances in which Logan nearly got killed, such as Tirek's return and even after he absorbed Logan's magic, he was still able to defeat Tirek again with the help of Sombra no less. He feels he has the 'devil's luck' for the fact that he nearly got killed in so many situations that he feels that its just pure luck at this point, that he is able to escape before death. However, he does wonder when his luck will catch up with him and his life would be forfeit. Intelligent Logan was always bright when it came to planning strategies, mostly from Pokémon training. At an early age, he would study on battle strategies and try to apply them to his training in his own way. He was always studious, as Princess Luna compared him to Twilight for the fact both of them were alike in that they were very intelligent ponies, if not smarter. He is also one to tinker with electronics, as he customized his Pokédex, a 2nd Generation model, and made it compatible with the current generation by adding custom firmware to it and doing cosmetic changes. Leadership Logan is a strong leader in that worlds he has gone too, he often acted as a leader to a party and tried to get through situations unscathed by planning a course of action ahead of time. As a prince, Logan shows that he is more than capable of helping rule a land, even if he doesn't hold as much power as Celestia and Luna. It is why he often acts as a stand in for the two should one of them be out, though he leaves the raising of the sun and moon to the princess that is in and deals with the other royal tasks. Skills Swordplay Logan is a gifted sword fighter in his own right. He often trained daily with his Gallade, Leon, in the art of swordsmanship, and is considered to be a master at this point, though he continues to sharpen his skills when he isn't busy. Logan is nimble and quick on his feet, and thanks to the gift of psychic powers, he has the gift of foresight and is able to see how the opponent is going to strike him and defends accordingly. As a pony, Logan mixes his sword fighting and his psychic powers together, allowing him to be as good in sword fighting as a pony as if he was still human, as he uses telekinesis to move his weapon around, while he stays focus on the situation at hand. Magic Logan's skill in magic is on the skill of the highest level unicorn, even on par with the princesses, capable of using high tier Black Magic and White Magic spells. He learned to use these types of magic during his visit in another world, Gaia. He often combines his magic skills with his swordplay and acts as a Red Mage class fighter. During Nightmare Night, he lampshades this fact by dressing up as a traditional Red Mage seen in the ''Final Fantasy ''series. Relationships Princess Luna Logan met Luna, alongside Celestia, when he first appeared in Equestria and showed to be quite fond of her. After sometime in Equestria, he developed a close friendship with the Princesses, as well as showing utmost respect to Luna and Celestia and admiration. As time went on, Luna began to develop feelings for Logan and within two years, the two became a couple and dated throughout the whole hunt for Vexis. Four years pass, and Logan proposed to Luna, whom agreed dearly, and were engaged, when they finally got married on Logan's 24th birthday. Because of this, Logan was made a Prince of Equestria, and being the first ever Earth pony to be sworn into royalty. Logan loves Luna dearly, and would do whatever to keep her happy. In an alternate universe (AU) scenario that was recently made, Logan and Luna remained a couple for a few months but due to the busyness of the lives that the two had, they broke off their relationship but remained close friends. He doesn't become a Prince but still saved Equestria from Vexis but is still single, which opens up the possible scenarios for multiship AUs. The bond Logan shared with Luna gave form to the Moonlight Nocturne, a new Form in which Logan's personal weapon, the Guardian's Bond, took that reflected his bond with Luna. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Earth Ponies Category:Status (Hero)